


Lorian, The Blade of Lothric.

by DarkKnightDan



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Protection, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKnightDan/pseuds/DarkKnightDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was just a young boy, Prince Lorian had been told to watch over and protect his younger brother. When Lothric becomes cursed to a fate worse than death, Lorian seeks answer to a question that has gone without an answer for thousands of years. Can they possibly escape the flame?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lorian, The Blade of Lothric.

Golden orange rays permeated through the pane glass that covered one wall of mine and my brother's room, sending shadows sprawling across the marble floor, encroaching as far as the opposite wall, where light should have been most prevalent.  
How ironic, I mused.  
As for my brother, he was huddled into his small clothes, head bowed and face hidden beneath his hood. His long, bony fingers brushed over a tome, open to a page currently under scrutiny from my twin's milky white eyes. From where I sat, I could hear that he was murmuring something, his soft voice betraying no tone. Unfortunately, he also spoke softly enough that I could not begin to understand a word he said.   
I would interrupt him, question him about his musings, but I feared I would startle him. Lothric had definitely heard me as I entered into our shared chamber, but when he found himself devoured by a tome it was as though he lost all sense of the world around him. He hadn't even acknowledged my presence when I had sat down across from him, only continuing to mull over whatever tome the scholars had provided him with today.  
Perhaps in another life I could have gotten absorbed into the pursuit of knowledge as much as my brother did, but my calling was not as such. Instead of sharpening my whit with knowledge, I preferred to hone my blade with a stone.   
Suddenly, Lothric slowly raised his head, staring directly at me from within the folds of his hood. His platinum hair obfuscated one of his eyes, also concealing just how gaunt he had grown, even for him.   
"Dear brother, when did you return from your training?" Lothric questioned, proving my initial assumption wrong. I offered up a hint of a smile in response.  
"Had it been hours or minutes, I don't believe it would have mattered, the way you are absorbed into your tomes. Prithee, tell me what it is you are studying today." Pale eyes darted from me, to the book, and back once more. One of my brother's long fingers ran up and down the page he had drawn his attention away from.   
"What else would it be?" Ah, so it was that infernal subject once more, the flame both brother and I had been taught to revere since our very birth. Mother Gwynevere had spoken of it often, seeming to reminiscence on its illustrious power.   
The flame did not seem to possess that same power now, unfortunately, as Lothric and I knew painfully.   
My brother and I were to become Lords of Cinder. We had known this ever since we were old enough to make sense of the jumbled words out parents spoke to us. Our father had put it as such, we were likely the last children that he and mother would have, and their only worthy sons. No matter what, we were to take the throne. Our kindling could satiate the unquenchable hunger of the fire for only a generation, and we would still be hailed as heroes. This, was our fate.  
While my brother and I agreed on many things, our fate was not one of them. The frail, deformed form of my beloved brother believed that we could combat our destiny as I combated any other enemy. Granted, we would not do so with a blade, rather with time.   
When my brother had offered this up as a solution, I had refused it entirely. After twenty years of being the perfect example of siblings, we finally disagreed. I told Lothric that honor was the way for us to end our lives, not with cowardice.   
We had not spoken for a time after that, our bedchamber seeming all too tiny for a short time while Lothric fumed over our conflict.  
Now, things were back to their normal nature. I would train, Lothric would study. This is how we were happiest. We kept any thoughts of that accursed flame off of our tongues, if not our minds as well. At least, I tried. I would still find myself within the Royal library under the pale moonlight sometimes, scanning a yellowed tale for any indication of a way to save my brother. He had borne enough curses, I only wished to spare him from this one.  
"Your conquest is advancing?" My brother asked, a question which made me bite back a smile. Even the servants of the castle knew the progress of razing Izalith, at least bits and pieces through gossip. I did not wish to offend my brother though, and so I restrained my amusement.  
"It is." I confirmed "I predict that our efforts will reach fruition within the year, perhaps even sooner if father could muster up further resources." The implications of my own words annoyed me. Father had provided everything my army had needed, it was their lack of drive, not my father's lack of troops, which held us from victory.  
Instead of responding, Lothric simply nodded before lowering his gaze to his tome once more. I could tell that he was almost instantly lost in the ink sprawled across the page by the way his grip loosened, his worries departing.  
"You will be your brother's blade and protector when you are older, protect him always." My mother's words echoed throughout my mind, forcing a smile to my features.  
No matter what, my brother would be protected from all harm. My silent mantra, my unwritten code. My vow to my brother often rose above even my vows of chivalry.  
If I was to take his curse, I would do so gladly.


End file.
